herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Spider-Man is the star of Ultimate Spider-Man, an animated series on Disney XD. He is played by Drake Bell. He has superhuman strength, speed, agility and spider-like powers. He is constantly critizised by J. Jonah Jameson. Not to be confused with Spider-Man (Ultimate Marvel). Biography Peter Parker grew up in Forest Hills, Queens with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He was left by his parents and never got to meet them. He had a normal life as a nerdy kid, his two best friends were Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson. At the age of 15 while attending a field trip to Oscorp genetics lab he was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider giving him the attributes of a spider. It wasn't long until his Uncle Ben died and devoted himself to fighting crime and helping people. History After one year as a vigilante. Nick Fury director S.H.i.E.L.D. caught his eye as he wanted to train Spider-man and make him into a better hero. At first Spider-man refused and continued his life as Spider-man but after the Frightful Four (whom were hired by Doctor Octopus to collect a DNA sample from him) attacked Midtown High School and Harry got injured he then started to believe that everyone closest to him would be hurt, deciding to finally join S.H.I.E.L.D. and be trained. After his training, he tries out a modified motor cycle created by S.H.I.E.L.D. With a lot of trouble riding it, he avoided damage with the help of his new teammate super-heroes. After his complaining, Spider-Man decided to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. as he can't have responsibility for them. After he slinged his way, he is ambushed by the Frightful Four (sans Trapter) for a re-match. After being defeated easily and almost killed in the process, but was saved thanks to the help of his new superhero team mates and defeated them. After having a change of heart he re-joins S.H.I.E.L.D. and meets his new team mates as school students for Midtown High School and with agent Phil Coulson as his new principal. Later, Peter butted heads with Sam after he saw him hanging out with his friends, he would soon regret this when he was sent to detention, however, he soon found out that this was a cover to get all the members in one place. He went on a mission with his teammates to capture Doctor Doom. Spider-Man purposely left behind Nova at Latveria. Doctor Doom turned out to be a duplicate holding another five mini-robots. Spider-man and his teammates successfully took down the Doctor Doom clone, but, were scolded by Fury for their actions. The five all took responsibility as a team and were given a taunting message by Doom and a enthusiastic Nova got irritated by this and decided to after Doctor Doom again, the team then tried to hold Nova off. People who know Peter Parker's secret identity in the series *Nick Fury *Nova *Power Man *White Tiger *Iron Fist *Hulk *Captain America *Thor *Phil Coulson *The Collector *Aunt May *Green Goblin (Formerly) *Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider *Flash Thompson/Agent Venom *Miles Morales/Spider-Man/Kid Arachnid *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider *Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus *Harry Osborn *Mary Jane Watson Gallery Shocked spidey.jpg Angel and devil spider-man.jpg|spider-man with his angel and devil chibi selfs by his shoulders spiderboy.jpg 3876565-spidermanlarge.jpg pete.jpg|Spider-Man as Peter Parker Spider-Man.jpg Ultimate_spidey.jpg Image-477D 57047CFB.jpg 2040d7.jpg Powers and abilities Powers Spider-Physiology: After being bit by a genetically enhanced spider, Peter Parker has gained the capabilities of an arachnid. Not only is he physically superior to even the finest humans in speed, strength, and durability, but he also can stick to walls, and can respond before danger strikes him. His powers include: *'Superhuman Strength:' Like his earth 616 counterpart, Spider-Man is capable of lifting about 20 tons. Granted this strength, he can lift objects such as semi-trucks, hit with superhuman force, and other feats of strength. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run at speeds greater than the finest Olympic athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' Despite having limitations, Spidey is supernaturally resistant to physical damage. *'Superhuman Agility:' He can preform feats of equilibrium/balance, dexterity/coordination, and flexibility beyond human potential. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spidey can react/respond to things faster than normal. *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Increased Metabolism:' His increased metabolism allows him to heal moderate injuries within the space of a day without any medical attention. This may also extend his health & longevity. He managed to regenerate his eyesight quickly, discarding the use of his glasses. *'Wall Crawling' *'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man can sense impeding danger to him and friends close by. *'Magic': Temporarily given the Eye of Agamotto by Doctor Strange, Spider-Man possessed all the magical abilities of the Sorcerer Supreme. He could even make purple magic webs through magic circles in his wrists. Abilities *'Genius Intelligence Level:' He has far above average intelligence. Peter has an I.Q of around 145. *'Leadership:' Peter can lead his team with charisma, ardor, and idealism. *'Expert Combatant': In combat situations, Spider-Man makes use of a fighting style that relies on overwhelming strength and agility. Trivia *Peter often breaks the "fourth wall" when he talks to the audience, and is seen by the rest of the characters as he's talking to himself. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Genius Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Big Good Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Tricksters Category:Leaders Category:Narrators Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Orphans Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Archenemy Category:Heroic Liars Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Neutral Good Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Global Protection Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lead Males Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Modified Human Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Super Hero Category:Singing Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Comic Relief Category:Vigilante Category:Bigger Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Gadgeteers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Universal Protection Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Detectives Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Ninjas Category:Animal Kindness Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Nurturer